


Unexpected Love

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Bill Williamson & Josiah Trelawny
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected Love

Bill POV

I lean over the table in the empty wooden cabin. Away from praying ears and eyes. I never thought that somone will ever love me. Especially not someone like him. He's way to good for me. I let out a loud moan, as he suddenly push himself into me. He brace himself on my hips, his back flush against mine and he hide his head in the crook of my neck. Ah shit. I let out a deep grunt, as he bottomed out. He's balls deep inside me now.

,,Ah fuck yes." He moans.

His cock isn't as thick as mine, but he's therefore a bit longer than mine. The stretch and to feel him so deep inside me is just wonderful. I love it. 

,,You alright love?" He ask worried.

,,I'm fine. Fuck me darling." I whisper.

He feels so good inside me. His mustache scratch on the skin of my neck, but not in a bad way. It feels so good. I love it. He slowly start to thrust into me. A deep grunt leave my mouth. And he let out a sweet moan. I could listen to his beautiful and sweet sounds all day. We're a couple for one week now. He seems to really love me. I'm a hot-headed drunken bastard. He's way to good food me. I wonder what he sees in me. He's the first one ever, who give me love, who show me what love is. I'm glad for that. But I still can't belive that he really love me.

,,Oh yes. Harder baby." I grunt.

And he start to thrust harder into me. 

,,Oh yes! Holy fucking shit!" I moan.

He softly moans into my ear. I love it. He fucks me for a while like that, before he gets faster again. He aim his hips a bit differently. And I groan in surprise. He slipped even deeper inside me. I wouldn't have thought that this is possible. And now he hit my prostate with every movement. I let out a deep moan. And he keeps moaning his sweet moans into my ear by every thrust he make.

,,I'm so close Josi-ahhh." I moan.

,,Me too big boy." He whispers.

Two hard thrust later, I cum hard on the table. I can feel how I clench arround him.

,,Fuck Bill! I'm gonna...."

Abd then he cums hard inside of me. It feels warm and oddly good. We both pant heavily. Josiah stays deep inside me. It feels so good.

,,Fuck. This was so damn good." I gasp.

,,Oh yes it was dear boy." Josiah pant.

After a while, Josiah slowly pull himself out of me. A small gasp leave my mouth. I can immideatly feel how Josiah's seeds spill out of me. I can hear how Josiah get something. Than I feel something wet on my behind. Josiah clean me with a rag. Then I stand up straight. I take the rag from Josiah and clean the table. Then I lay the rag down, and turn arround. I look up a bit, and then I lean forward to kiss him. He carefully kiss back.

,,I love you so much." I whisper against his neck.

,,I love you to Angel. So much." He whispers back.

We both get dressed again. Then we lay down on the bed. Josiah place his head on my big hairy chest. He fall asleep immediately. I love him so much. I can't belive that he really loves me too. Then I close my eyes, and the sleep carry me away.


End file.
